Abduction
by Turtlerose555
Summary: Molly Weasley was just a normal housewife witch tending to her kids. Suddenly, she begins living a mother's worse nightmare when Ron and Ginny are abducted in the middle of the night. How far would you go to get your kids back? Rated T  Might change to M
1. Chapter 1

**[Molly's P.O.V.]**

I never used to be so in tune with my inner being. I mean, I thought that whole mumbo –jumbo crap was only for the people who was interested in finding peace within themselves, the people who actually had the _time _to find their inner selves. Just look at Dumbledore! That wise old man had found peace in himself, and it's no wonder he's so calm in tense situations! Knowing me I'd blow right up in a tense situation! But not him. Not Dumbledore. Nope, he always keeps his calm. And so, I never believed that I could find peace within myself.

But that was before the storm…

Before the running around…

Before the abduction…

But that all comes later.

My name is Molly Weasley, and I'm here to tell my story of how two of my children were abducted from my home…

How I almost lost two of the most important people in my life…

How my life was almost shattered in pieces…

And how I ended up finding my _inner self_…

**[3****rd**** Person view]**

On this hot Tuesday in late June, the Weasley household was very busy. School had just been let out for the summer, and the kids were all home to relax for their vacation. Mrs. Weasley, however, had them all cleaning up the place to make it fit for human living. Harry and Hermione would be arriving later that evening, and Aunt Muriel would be arriving the next day. The only reason they were cleaning was because they would be celebrating Aunt Muriel's birthday at The Burrow, and the place needed to be spotless, knowing hoe Muriel would curse if she saw even a speck of dust.

"Mum, I really don't want to do this," Ron complained as he dusted down the fireplace.

"Oh come now, Ronald," Mrs. Weasley cooed at him, "We have to make the place spotless for your Aunt Muriel!"

"But Mum, she's ancient!"

"She's only a hundred and one!"

"That's considered ancient, Mum!"

"Well, maybe it's ancient to you, but you're only a hundred and one once!"

"You know, Mum," Fred chimed in as he carried a load of laundry down the stairs and outside to wash, "Not _everyone_ lives to be a hundred and one."

"He's right," George agreed as he carried another load of laundry down the stairs and followed his twin, "Besides, most one hundred and one year olds that I know of are currently buried in the ground, their corpses rotting out and the maggots feasting on the dead flesh."

"George, enough of your nonsense!" Mrs. Weasley said, "You know how I get nauseas when any of you talk about that type of crap!"

"Rotting, rotting, rotting!" George cried out, and he ran off before the object that Mrs. Weasley had chucked at his head could make contact.

"If you kids have a problem with it, then invite some of your friends over. You could probably invite that pretty young girl you're seeing too…Lavender, is it?"

Ron's thoughts drifted off to Lavender, who was his current girlfriend. Sure she was pretty and all, but all she and Ron ever do in their relationship is snog. She was, as some would call it, more appropriate for a fuck buddy; someone who was good enough for only sex. Not that Ron _did_ have sex with her (nope, he was still happily a virgin), but she kept pressing for the two of them to have sex, which Ron rebutted by saying that they were too young, even though they both had been sixteen for a good while. Five times at school, he would go up into the boys dormitory alone, only to find Lavender on his bed, half-naked and masturbating, her fingers thrusting in and out of her vagina as she moaned out Ron's name. Ron could only stand there, frozen, watching as his girlfriend fucked herself on his bed while trying to resist the urge to fuck her himself. He would get an erection every time he watched the 'show'. And when she came, she would unleash her juices on Ron's bed covers, then take her dripping wet fingers, wipe them across her lips, then kiss Ron, leaving her juices on his lips. On those nights, when Ron went to bed, his bed covers and pillow had the fresh scent of sex.

"I would Mum, but I don't think Hermione really likes her all that much…"

As he thought about it, he realized that Hermione didn't take a liking to Lavender. Hell, she never liked her from day one! But ever since Ron and Lavender started dating, Hermione disliked her even more. Lavender may be his girlfriend, but Hermione was his best friend, and best friends came before girlfriends or boyfriends.

"She doesn't like Lavender? Oh, what a shame…"

"Yeah, it really is…"

"Maybe if you got them to be friends-"

"Mum," Ginny chimed in as she descended the stairs into the kitchen, "Hermione and Lavender will _never _like each other. Trust me, I've been around them. I know what I'm talking about."

"Oh come now, you two. You guys should know better than to alienate people!"

"But Mum, we weren't-"

"No buts! Ron, you will invite Lavender along with whoever else you decide to bring over, and Ginny, you make sure that Lavender and Hermione become friends!"

Ron and Ginny both groaned as they went about their tasks of cleaning the house. Mrs. Weasley chuckled softly as she shook her head and went back to wiping down the place. It could've easily been done with magic, but she wanted her children to learn the way of hard working instead of doing everything with the swish of their wands.

"You know Mum," Bill said as he came down the stairs into the living room, "This would be so much better if we just…I dunno…_used our wands_. I mean, we _are _of legal age here, right?"

"Well, Ron and Ginny aren't, and I want to show them that not everything needs to be done with magic."

"Well, that just takes the fun out of it for the rest of us," Charlie said as he apparatus from the 6th story down into the living room, "What good is magic if we can't use it?"

"I'm pretty sure you guys can do everything without the usage of magic."

"Meanwhile, I just shaved off three minutes by appareling here instead of walking down all those flights of stairs."

"You boys know that your brother Percy would agree with me."

"Ash, Percy. You mean _our_ Percy? The same Percy who ditched us and left this house because he thinks we're completely mental for believing in the return of Voldemort?"

"If that priss of a brother ever comes back here, I'll give him hell for what he did to us, what he did to you, Mum."

"Now Bill, he's not _all_ bad-"

"Mum, he made you cry!"

"He only has our best interest for us-"

"BEST INTEREST? Humph! If he _ever_ comes back here, I'm gonna make him suffer. I'll make him suffer so bad that by the time I'm through with him, he'll be on his hands and knees, _begging_ me to put him out of his misery."

Before Mrs. Weasley could reply, Bill stormed off. Charlie looked his mother dead in the eye.

"You know he's right, Mum. You may not want to admit it, but deep down, you _know_ he's right about Perce."

"Charlie-"

"Mum, Percy caused hell upon us when he left, and you're still defending him?"

"But he's a brilliant boy-"

"If he's so _brilliant_, then he'll make the brilliant choice of not coming back here."

With a finality tone to his voice, Charlie walked away. Mrs. Weasley only shook her head. Since when did Bill and Charlie decide to be back talking to her? Sure Percy had done them wrong by walking out on family - Hell, Mrs. Weasley cried for weeks after his departure – But Percy was still her son, and she'd be devastated if anything happened to him, just like if anything were to happen to any of her kids. It almost brought tears to her eyes to think about Percy. He'd left a year ago, but it still seemed like only yesterday when Percy and Mr. Weasley had that giant row the Ministry that caused Percy to pack his bags and leave, just like that, off to London, where he now devoted most of his time to the Ministry and crazy Fudge's rule. Even though Fudge resigned and believed in the return of Voldemort, Percy still didn't want to be with his family.

Mrs. Weasley wiped the tears that had begun to creep down her face just as the fireplace began to vibrate and soot began to fall from the chimney. She needed to get herself together. She didn't be a mess in front her guests, especially Harry and Hermione.


	2. Chapter 2

The chimney and fireplace rumbled as two figures came into view. The first was a slender girl with long, bushy hair the color of a deep chocolate brown. The next was a scrawny boy with messy, jet black hair, and the most recognizable scar in the wizarding world. As they dusted themselves off, the boy fiddled with his glasses.

"Damn it!"

"Don't tell me," the girl smirked at him, "Your glasses are broken again, aren't they?"

He smiled sheepishly as the girl laughed. "I'd repair them for you, Harry. But you know."

"Yeah, Yeah. No magic outside of Hogwarts," he mumbled.

Ron and Ginny ran into the living room and smiled at the two of them, and the two smiled back. They then all exchanged hugs and giggles before looking at each other once more.

"Hermione, I see you're still experimenting with the hair dye," Ginny said as she admired Hermione's hair.

"Why, yes I am. Still trying to find the right color, though. You were right, Ginny. It's really tough to find a good color!"

"Haha! Tooooolllllddd you!"

"Well, who's ready for an amazing summer?"

"I know I am! Whooo!" Ginny cheered as she high fived Hermione. Her bubbly nature made Harry smile.

"And that's not all," Ron added, "After the whole festivities for Aunt Muriel, we can invite friends over and make this summer better. So, I've decided to bring over Dean, Neville, Seamus, and Luna for the ride."

"Alright!" Harry sad enthusiastically while Hermione nodded with approval.

"Ahem," Ginny cleared her throat and elbowed Ron in his side."

"Oh yeah," Ron mumbled as he shuffled back and forth on his feet and looked down at the ground, "And Lavender's coming over as well."

It only took two seconds for Hermione's face to go from contentment to disapproval. She folded her arms across her chest.

"Lavender? _She's_ coming?"

"Well, Mum made me invite her," Ron said softly, his head still faced towards the ground, "Plus, she _is_ my girlfriend, so…"

"Hmmm. Well that's perfectly fine with me, Ronald. But _don't_ expect me to talk to her."

She did a slight hair flip and walked off, nose in the air. Ron, looking defeated, followed suit. Harry and Ginny brought up the rear. As they started walking, Ginny wrapped herself around Harry's arm. He didn't object or yank his arm away. In fact, he loved when Ginny hooked on to him. It gave him a sense of comfort and affection. They walked into the kitchen, where Mrs. Weasley cooed over Hermione. Upon spotting Harry, Hermione stepped back and allowed Mrs. Weasley to rush towards him.

"Oh Harry dear!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed as she embraced Harry and planted kisses on his cheeks. "Oh! How have you been?"

"I've been pretty good, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said with a warm smile.

"Ahh that's good to hear." She then looked down and saw Harry's broken glasses and chuckled. "Now, why is it that almost every time I see you, your glasses are broken?"

She held out her hand, and Harry gave up his glasses. She took out her wand and pointed them at the glasses.

"_Oculus Reparo!_"

She tapped on the glasses, and then placed them on Harry's face. "There now. Much better."

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley." Harry said as he took them off to clean them after discovering a smudge.

"No problem dear. Now, you four just wait in here, as I call the others. Dinner is ready."

* * *

><p>They all sat around the table as Mrs. Weasley placed the dishes of succulent food on the table. Mr. Weasley served them all with just a flick of his wand. For a few minutes, all the sound that could be heard was the clanging of forks against dishes as they ate Mrs. Weasley's always brilliant cooking. They were all quiet for two reasons: One: Mr. Weasley had had a rough day at work, and his mood at the moment wasn't one to be tested. And two: Fred and George mentioned having some news to tell that they didn't want to bring up in front of their parents. So they all ate in silence. Harry and Ginny sat next to each other, and Harry couldn't help but sneak peeks from the side towards her. With Ron and Hermione, it was a different story; they sat directly across from each other. Hermione, still fuming, refused to look at Ron. Ron, on the other hand, couldn't keep his eyes off her. He wanted her to look at him, no matter how angry she was.<p>

After finishing their dinner, Mr. Weasley declined desert, saying that he instead would be taking a soak. He retired upstairs, and Mrs. Weasley served them all sponge cake and pumpkin pudding before retiring upstairs herself. When they were certain that she was out of hearing range, the twins huddled in and everyone drew their chairs close.

"So what's this news that you have to tell us?" Ginny said first.

"Well," Fred said, "We found a place to build up our joke shop."

"Really?" They all piped in.

"Uh huh," George confirmed, "There's this fellow whose shop closed down, and so we bought it off his hands."

"We'll be spending pretty much some of the summer building up and prepping it for our needs."

"Well, I have to admit," Charlie said, "I'm proud of you two."

"Yeah," Bill agreed, patting each of them on the back, "I always figured your jokester ways would get you two somewhere."

"But wait," Hermione interrupted, "Why didn't you want to bring it up in front of your parents? I mean, don't they already know that you guys have planned on opening up shop?"

"Well, you see," George said uneasily, "That's the thing…"

"You mean you _didn't _tell them?"

"Oh no! They already know," Fred said, "It's just that we didn't bring up the subject because Mum was very angry at us when we told her. She said we'd never make it and that it'll never be a success. That and what with Voldemort now known, our advertising will 'apparently' lead him and Death Eaters to our location and other things like that. Plus with Dad in a right foul mood, we really didn't want his negative input on this subject."

"But that's just Mum overreacting," Ron said, "You know how she's famous for that."

"Well, there's one other thing that we didn't tell Mum…"

"What?"

The twins looked at each other uneasily before George spoke. "When we went to check out the place, we found that there's a living space right above the store. And well, we've decided that we'll be moving out."

"WHAT!" Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and Harry all stood up in protest, while Bill and Charlie looked at the twins with shocked expressions.

"SHHHH! Pipe down! We can't let Mum and Dad hear us!"

They all calmed down, still in shock however.

"But you can't move out! Not now!" Ginny cried out in a low tone.

"Gin, it's time. Plus if you guys saw the size of living space, you'll understand. It's the right size, just perfect for two guys in the shop business!"

"What about the world right now?" Harry said.

"What about it?"

"Don't you see? With Voldemort now pretty much out in the open…well, more so his Death Eaters…It's a bit dangerous and risky to just go out there on your own."

"Harry's right," Hermione agreed, "This is the time where you need to stay close with your family. You can't go out there now. Not when there's the chance of you guys getting kidnapped or killed."

"We don't care about all that," Fred said a growl in his voice, "This is our decision to do this."

"It's time for us to leave," George said with the same growl, "The most you guys can do is support us. But if you can't even do that, then we have no business telling you anymore of this."

The two of them got up from the table suddenly and stormed off. Bill and Charlie shrugged, and got up to go up to their rooms. Without nothing else left to say, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and Harry left the table and went upstairs.

* * *

><p>The four of them gathered round in Ginny's room, where there was an extra bed in place for Hermione. Ginny sat on her bed and tended to brushing Hermione's hair, while Hermione sat on the floor. Ron and Harry shared the other bed.<p>

"Wow, can you guys believe that Fred and George are actually doing this?" Hermione said in awe.

"Honestly, you can't blame them," Ron said in the twins' defense, "If it were me, I'd try and get out too."

"Guys, let's not talk about this," Harry interrupted, "Let's talk about how we're going to try and spend this summer."

"Yes," Hermione said with a smile on her face, "Like how I _know_ Ginny's happy about Dean coming here."

"Yeah…I guess," Ginny said softly, a small smile forming on her face and her cheeks turning redder by the second.

Ron and Harry took instant notice, more so Harry than Ron. "What's going on with Dean?" Ron asked.

"Well, Dean and I have kinda been talking for the past few months..."

"Dean really likes her," Hermione said. Ginny tugged hard at Hermione's hair with the brush on purpose.

"OWWW!"

"Whoops. My bad. Sorry 'Mione." Ginny cooed sarcastically.

Ron only stared at them. Harry, however, felt his heart take a dive. Ginny was into Dean? When? And how did he not notice?

"So, what are you going to wear when Dean comes, Gin?" Hermione asked.

"Well-"

"STOP," Ron said suddenly while getting up and grabbing Harry's arm in the process, "Before you answer that, Harry and I will be taking our departure. We don't need our ears filled with this girl nonsense."

Ron and Harry got up and left the room, leaving Hermione and Ginny to return to the subject of Dean. They went into Ron's room, where they changed clothes and jumped into their beds. Ron yawned and turned off the lights, ready to succumb to sleep.

"Haha, Ginny and Dean," Ron mumbled as he turned over in his bed, "Who'd have thought?"

He instantly fell asleep after that. Harry couldn't sleep right away, though. His heart was beating hard and excessively against his chest, wanting so desperately to come out and kill itself.


End file.
